Shadows of Remnant
by Masseffect-TxS
Summary: "You are banished from death cast adrift between the worlds of light and dark, a curse binds us together to walk the earth of Remnant for all time, but we can be saved…for you have been chosen to save it from the ambition of a mad woman and only by stopping her can we be free of our curse...Jaune Arc"
1. Chapter I - Banished From Death

RWBY: Shadows of Remnant

"You are banished from death cast adrift between the worlds of light and dark, a curse binds us together to walk the earth of Remnant for all time, but we can be saved…for you have been chose to save it from the ambition of a mad woman and only by stopping her can we be free of our curse...Jaune Arc"

* * *

><p><strong>-Chapter I: Banished From Death-<strong>

* * *

><p>"GASP!" Jaune gasped for air as he stared up into the midnight sky, confused and disoriented he tried to stand on his own two feet before he fell and stumbled to the ground "Pyrrha? Ren? Nora?!" He called out as he managed to regain his footing.<p>

He grunted as he grabbed a hold of his ribs almost as if they were thrown under a bus, he looked down to notice that the right sleeve and parts of his armor were ripped off and destroyed leaving with only a chest plate, his black hoodie with a sleeve missing on his right arm, his pants, shoes and the belts across his pants.

As he began to stand back up he noticed something odd as the world around him seemed to flicker and wave like flames, distorting and obscuring the images of the red leaves in the Forever Fall Forest. He began to move forward before his foot kicked something on the ground that made him look down.

Down by his feet was his sword Corcea as the blade was stained red with blood, he slowly bent down to pick up the blade as he looked at his reflection. Instantly he began to remember as the world shifted and changed the forest clearing up as he stood in the forest carrying a box of Rapier Wasps, he looked over to see Cardin as he shoved a jar of red tree sap into his hands.

"Throw it at her" he demanded as he turned his head to see not far from him a girl with long red hair and emerald green eyes as she collected more sap and placed it into another jar. His hands shook as he gazed back and forth between her and the jar of sap in his hand, "No...No!" He yelled in a brave moment of defiance as he turned around and threw the jar straight at Cardin as the red sap stained the man's clothes.

Who then proceeded to beat the living day lights out of Jaune as he just took the abuse, but before he could deliver another blow to the boy his body exploded in a flash of white light as the force knocked back the taller boy causing said boy to tumble to the ground in shock. Looking between the taller fallen boy and himself Jaune was surprised as he looked down at his hands as they glowed white before the sound of a roar could be heard behind Cardin.

Team CRDL and Jaune looked behind to see a large Ursa as it roared at the group of boys causing Sky, Dove and Lark to flee the scene leaving their leader and Jaune behind to face the beast.

The memory faded as Jaune found himself once again in the strange distorted realm as he looked around hoping to find more answers. Looking around he noticed a headless Ursa Major not to far away as its red pupils gazed vacantly right back at him as its corpse slowly dissipated into nothing.

The world shifted again as this time he now stood before the terrifying beast as he shielded Cardin from the monster, Jaune blocked a claw strike and attempted to strike at the creature's soft underbelly before it batted him away with ease causing him to cough as specks of blood landed on the grass.

He looked up to see that the creature had grown bored of him and had now turned its attention back to the fallen boy Cardin as it prepared to bite off the boys' head. Jaune cursed as he saw the creature lose interest and desperately tried to come up with a plan, a glint caught his eye as he looked to his left to see the jars full of the red sap as a plan came to mind.

Acting quickly Jaune picked up one of the jars and smashed the bottle against himself as the red stained his clothes, the beast instantly stopped it's advance and turned its attention on the blond haired knight, "Hey ugly! Over here! I'm delicious!" he yelled as he smacked his sword against his shield making a large amount of noise.

The beast roared as it bounded towards him "Cardin run! I'll try leading it away! You just go get help!" Jaune yelled as he ran away from the beast as it followed him deeper into the forest leaving behind a shell shocked and confused Cardin as he watched the boy disappear.

Jaune jumped and bounded over multiple fallen trees and stumps as he attempted to out run the beast, "This is by far the worst plan I have ever come up with!" Jaune said as he looked behind him to see the beast still following him from a distance, as he turned his head back to the front of him he instantly slammed on the brakes as he came to the edge of a large cliff.

"Shit dead end!" Jaune said as he looked down at the cliff as small bits of pebbles fell of the cliff into the deep abyss below, he then turned around as the Ursa Major appeared behind him and charge at him.

Seeing no other choice Jaune got into his stance as he raised his shield and prepared for the worst just as the beast lunged at the boy. He managed to block a strike from its claws before he swiped at the beast's hand causing a thin cut to appear on the beasts paw. The beast hollered in pain as growled louder at the boy before it swatted at the boy knocking the shield from his hand and caused the heirloom shield to fall over the cliff.

Jaune cursed slightly as the beast swiped at him again this time knocking him onto his back, dazed and confused he looked up in time as the beast raised its claw and plunged it towards the boy, Jaune reacted instantly as he brought up his left hand to block the incoming attack as the claw plunged itself into his hand.

"ARGH!" Jaune screamed as he felt the bony appendage dig itself further into his hand, blood seeping from the wound, the beast tried to wrench its claw free from the boys grip but proved difficult as he held his grip on the large bear. Jaune then took the opportunity as he plunged his blade into the monsters neck. The beast roared in agony before Jaune sliced the head clean from its shoulders, its head falling down into the cliff below .

The body rocked before it leaned and fell of the cliff dragging the boy with it by his still implied hand. Jaune screamed as they were both thrown over the cliff and plummeted towards the bottom, time slowed down as he reached out to grab the ledge of the cliff in a vain attempt to save his life. But s if fate was mocking him he missed as he managed to grab but a few strands of grass from the cliff as he drew further and further away. He felt weightless as he fell into the abyss, the world around him seemed to move to a crawl as he saw the final moments of his life flash before his eyes.

**THUD! CRACK!**

Before he slammed mercilessly into the ground and nearly blacked out from the pain, he coughed as a small splash of blood gushed from his lips and trailed down his chin. to him this was unbearable as he felt nearly all of his bones cracked and broken as his organs and body screaming to him as if they were on fire.

It was hell...pure hell for the boy.

As he lay there bleeding and struggling for breath he began to think back on his life and how much he had screwed up, how sad his family and friends will be once they find out he is dead and how much of a jerk he was to Pyrrha when she offered her help and he bluntly refused her. He only hoped she would forgive him before his eye's grew heavy as they slowly closed and the world was blanketed in black…

Suddenly images of a woman glowing and clad in a flowing white dress surrounded by blue flames like a burning eye appeared before him as she moved towards his broken body. The woman placed his head on her lap as she cupped his cheek in her hand and smiled warmly before whispering something that he could not understand...

And then the image of a man appeared next to him as he seemed to be standing above him talking to the woman in white, the man seemed to only nod before he placed his hand on Jaune's chest. Jaune then screamed as his body glowed white and brighter before the memory faded.

Jaune looked at the severed head as he realized what had happened "Am I dead?" he asked to no one in particular as he looked at the corpse.

**"No…But you are banished from death"** a voice spoke as Jaune spun around to find the voice, but all he saw was a flash of blue flames as it disappeared.

"Who is there!" he asked as he searched for the voice his sword swinging around trying to find the voice.

**"I am like you young man...lost and confused...but know more than you" **the voice spoke as a figure began to appear before him, it was a man older then himself glowing white and blue while clad in armor but glowed like a white light, he had long black hair with two wolf like ears at the top of his head and a head band on his forehead, on his back was a quiver with a multitude of arrows and a small assortment of daggers on his chest to throw at his targets.

His figure was tall and imposing as he stood a few inches above the boy in height, his posture suggested that he was regal and disciplined with a near permanent scowl across his face.

What had scared Jaune was the fact the mans face looked partially old and rotten like corpse, he had a deep scowl on his face as he glared slightly at the boy, Jaune started at the man before he asked the question that was plaguing his mind "What's happened to me?" he asked as the spirit walked up to him.

"**To put it simple…you died…you fell to your death and died along side the beast you see before you" **he said as Jaune looked down at his hands and felt his body, his hearts still beating in his chest and the cold air leaving his lungs.

"Then how am I still alive?" he asked as the spirit looked to him gravely before taking a deep breath and began to tell him the horrifying truth.

**"You are banished from death cast adrift between the worlds of light and dark, a curse binds us together to walk the earth of Remnant for all time"** he said as Jaune's eyes widened at this, he looked down to see his hands shift between his own white Aura and the mans Light Blue Aura.

**"But we can be saved"** He said as Jaune looked up at this** "For you have been chosen to save it from the ambition of a mad woman and only by stopping her can we be free of our curse...Jaune Arc" **he said as Jaune turned around to face the spirit.

"Chosen...What do you mean 'Chosen'…chosen by who?" He asked as the spirit could only shake its head.

**"I cannot say for sure...but who ever it was has bound our spirits together and brought you back from the brink of death...and I believe ****'****that****'**** may hold some of the answers that we seek" **he said as he then pointed to the left of him as Jaune turned his head to the left and jumped back in shock.

It was a skeleton old and decayed wearing armor similar to the spirit but aged and deteriorated, he held in his hands what looked like a half snapped sword with a jagged end and a strange symbol on the hilt of the blade.

The strangest thing about the skeleton was the fact that impaled into its chest was a glass dagger buried deep into its heart.

Jaune moved with caution he got closer to the body as he then grabbed hold of the glass blade and took it from the corpses chest. Instantly his hand and the blade began to glow as Jaune screamed in pain as strange images began to flood his mind.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Images of fire and death appeared in his mind as the same glass blade that was impaled in the skeleton was held by a stranger unseen as the blade came down on to him as images of fiery eyes were all he could see before it faded away.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Jaune gasped as he let go of the blade as it clattered onto the floor, he struggled to regain his footing as he looked at the glass blade at his feet. "Your...that skeleton was..." He said as the spirit nodded his head.<p>

**"I remember betrayal and Fire...and that's it...my ****thirst ****for ****vengeance is the reason ****why I cannot move to the other side****...but I feel there is something else that binds us together"** he said as Jaune looked up to the sky to see the night sky and the glowing stars.

Jaune sighed as he heard this and rubbed his head in frustration "Something else he says great...just my luck..." he then remembered his team and the rest of the class, wondering why they hadn't found him yet.

He reached for his belt as he pulled out his scroll and attempted to call his team, but soon found that his scroll was broken, "Damn my scrolls busted...I need to get back to Beacon...The headmaster might know what's happening to me" he said as he began to walk away before the spirit grabbed hold of his shoulder.

**"And what could he do to help us...far as I know there has never been anything like us before in all of Remnant. And just how pray tell would he be able to believe us. I cannot be seen by mortal eyes so proving my existence would be hard enough as it is...we need to think about this more carefully"** he said before Jaune shook him off his arm.

Jaune sighed as he thought about what the spirit said, and unfortunately could see the truth in his words_ 'He's right how can Ozpin help me? I don't even understand myself what going on, and if I told anyone they would probably throw me in the Looney bin just for talking to myself...'_Jaune thought to himself as he tried to figure out the best course of action.

**"You do know I can read your thoughts?"** The spirit said as Jaune snapped his head toward the spirit in surprise. **"We both share one body now, your thoughts are open to me like a book"** he said as Jaune nodded at this although still slightly annoyed that his own thought were no longer private to himself.

"Well at least it will make it easier for us to talk this way then" he said as he walked over to the Ursa corpse and grabbed the sheath beside body.

He picked up the sheath as he inspected the old heirloom, Jaune pressed the button hoping for the sheath to transform into its shield form but remained as a sheath.

"Damn looks like the mechanism is busted, probably from when it was thrown off the cliff," Jaune said as he looked up at the cliff that he fell from.

Seeing no alternative Jaune sheathed the blade as he attempted to place the blade back on his waist, only to discover that the clip to hold the blade was broke as well.

"Great survives for over a hundred years and I manage to not only break the shield but break the waist clip for it...I have the worst luck" Jaune said as held the sheathed blade in his hand.

The spirit reappears beside him as he looked at the blade in his hands _**"That sword..."**_ He thought as he tried to remember where he saw that particular sword before. He shook his head as he saw the somewhat distressed looking the boys face as he looked at the broken shield/sheath.

He sighed before he grabbed the boys attention **"Stop your bellowing and just use the harness from ****my**** corpse over there"** he said as Jaune stopped his breakdown to see the corpses harness that allowed for a blade to be held across its back along with a spare blade that was missing.

Jaune looked back at the spirit as he was concerned "Are you sure? I mean isn't this technically grave robbing?" He asked as the spirit just shook his head in annoyance.

**"I'm dead boy I won't be needing it anytime soon and you have my permission, so there should be no problem"** he said Jaune nodded before he walked over and removed the harness from its chest.

He the placed the harness over his chest as he locked the latch in place and secured the sword and sheath onto his back, the blades handle now popping out of his right shoulder in easier reach for him, he checked the straps and adjusted the blade slightly until it was comfortably for himself.

He then looked down at the half snapped blade as he picked it up "What about this?" He asked as he showed the spirit the blade.

The spirit stared at the blade before he nodded at the boy **"Take it...I can't explain why but...I feel as thought that blade is...important to me" **he said with a look of longing in his eyes, Jaune nodded before the spirit disappeared as he placed the broken blade in the spare sheath on his back, he then looked up as he stared at the cliff.

"Well I better get moving everyone must be worried by now" he said as he began to climb up the side of the cliff, he grabbed hold of the rocky surface as he began to climb up the cliff and after already a minute of climbing he began to speak to the spirit.

"So do you have a name?" He asked the spirit as he continued to climb the rocky surface, the spirit was quite as it registered the boys request.

**"I…I do not know…it is as thought there is something blocking my memories…I cannot even remember how I ended up in this place" **Jaune was silent as he continues to climb the cliff face.

"Well I can't just keep calling you spirit every time we have to talk, and I think it would be nice to call you by a name instead of it" he said as the spirit was perplexed by this.

**"You strike me as curious Jaune Arc…most humans I have seen as a spirit usually don't care about a Faunus like myself…what's more you didn't freak out immediately the moment we met" **he said generally surprised by the boys lack of hatred.

Jaune just smiled to himself as he continued to climb "Well I really don't care that much if you were a human or a Faunus, believe it or not my family had a belief 'It does not matter if you be Man or Faunus everyone is equal on this earth' and we have kept that motto up for the past 1000 years...or so" he said just as his foot slipped a little and he dangled off the cliff for a brief moment before he regained his grip.

"Also at the time I thought I had died so seeing a spirit would not be uncommon if I were dead," Jaune said as he jumped from one part of the cliff to the next.

The spirit was silent as he heard the boys words, he did not know why but he felt as if he had heard these words before from a long time ago, he then chuckled slightly as the boy finally made it to the top.

"**You are one strange human Jaune Arc…I am glad there are humans like you in this world…in the mean time call me…Inu" **he said as Jaune smiled at this.

"Its nice to meet you Inu" he said as he turned around and looked back in the direction he came, but found that he had ran so far that he got lost in the forest.

"…Damn it I'm lost" Jaune said as his shoulders slumped and a cloud of depression hung over his head, Inu appeared beside him as he shook his head at the boy.

**"We need not worry we simply follow your tracks" **he said as he disappeared and Jaune looked down at the ground as foot prints glowing in the dirt appeared on the ground before him. Leading from the forest towards the cliff, this meant that he had to go in the opposite direction of the tracks.

Jaune sighed as he began to run into the forest following the bright blue tracks on the ground, but as he ran through the forest he noticed that he was moving faster then he had ever moved before, almost at an unnatural speed but slower compared to Ruby.

Jaune laughed as he jumped over a fallen tree and zipped past the forest shrubbery with ease "This is amazing! How am I doing this!" he asked as he whooped in glee and fun, in his mind Inu smirked as he felt the boys adrenaline pumping through his veins.

**"It seems that death has granted us the powers of a Wraith"** he said as Jaune was confused at this.

"Wraith? What's a Wraith?" he asked as he jumped over rocks and leaped across a stream, Inu pondered as he began to recall what little he knew of the legends.

**"I believe it is what I am…In legends it is an undying spirit bound to this earth with unfinished business most likely vengeance"** he spoke as Jaune grew serious at this, if what Inu said was true then as a vessel he would have to fight in Inu's stead as a weapon.

"What do you have to be vengeful about?" he asked as he felt the man's scowl deepen within his mind.

**"Betrayal is one of them…" **he said as Jaune narrowed his eyes at this.

"**LOOK OUT BOY!" **Inu yelled as Jaune was snapped out of his thoughts as a Beowulf lunged at him, he barely dodged out of the way to realise that he just ran straight into a Beowulf pack and was now completely surrounded by the beasts.

"Shit there's too many!" Jaune said as he drew Corcea from its sheath on his back and pointed the blade towards the hoard.

He felt their eyes on him as they circled the lone hunter growling and snarling as if to intimidate the boy, Jaune began to sweat as the beast drew closer to him until Inu appeared beside him **"Stay calm boy these are low level Grimm mindless pups that are all brawn and no brain. If you listen to me I can get you out alive but you have to trust me" **he said as the beasts drew closer.

Jaune nodded as he pointed his sword towards the Grimm "Ok…not like I have a choice at the moment" he said as the beast were now within striking distance.

Silence echoed as Jaune stood prepared to fight the hoard of Beowulf minors with nothing but the sword in his hand, a broken blade and an undying spirit bound to his soul that kept him from dying.

Let see how it turns out.

The first beast struck as it lunged at Jaune with the intent to bite the boys' head off his shoulders, **"DUCK!"** Inu yelled as Jaune ducked under the attack and then dodged another's claws **"STRIKE AT THE NECK NOW!"** Inu yelled as Jaune thrust his blade into the creatures neck, the blade striking deep into the jugular of the beast as it crocked and hollered in pain before Jaune withdrew his blade and sliced the beasts head from its body.

Two more charged in from behind Jaune as they attempted to catch the boy by surprise **"Look out!"** Inu yelled as Jaune spun around and blocked one with his sword but was left wide open for the other.

But before its claws could even get close Inu manifested beside Jaune as an ethereal sword appeared in its hands blocking the second strike before it batted the creature away, this allowed Jaune to kick the beast in the stomach dazing the creature slightly before it was silenced by Jaune slicing its head clean from its body.

Another charged in and attacked the boy, as he barley was able to parry the monsters claws with his sword **"Thrust your left hand forward!"** Inu yelled as Jaune complied and thrust it forward releasing a small flash of light from his left hand that caused the creature to stumble and back away before it glowed and flashed with a blue light.

"**Attack now!"** Inu commanded as Jaune ran forward and sliced the beast across the chest, before Jaune knew it Inu's top half manifested from him and slashed the creature in the opposite direction **"Keep attacking!"** he ordered as Jaune nodded quickly before he slashed again at the beast followed once again by Inu in the opposite direction.

Together the two slashed again and again as more cuts began to appear on the creatures chest, finally after two more cuts Jaune stabbed his sword through the monsters neck and then slashed at its midsection bisecting the monster in half. He then turned around to see the last four looked at him in what Jaune could only describe as terror.

But at the moment he didn't care as he readied the blade again and this time charged at the four, he thrust his hand forward as the beast was paralysed and proceeded to hack at the creatures torso before he swept the creature off its feet and sliced it head off mid fall.

He then blocked one claw strike as Inu blocked the other before Jaune slashed the creatures stomach open and stabbing the blade between its neck and its shoulder piercing the heart from above.

Jaune was then knocked back as the creature that Inu blocked swatted at him with his claws and went in for the kill, but Jaune deflected the attack and stabbed the creature in the stomach as he finished him off by bisecting his head form his shoulders.

The last creature trembled in fear as it looked at the young hunter in fear as the ghostly silhouette of Inu could be seen beside the boy, and with that it high tailed it out of the intent on gathering its pack members.

"**Jaune kill it quickly before it can get help!"** Inu said as he saw the creature attempt to flee.

"How? I don't have a ranged weapon!" Jaune said as he cursed his luck for being the only member in his team for not having a gun.

**"Use this!"** he said as Jaune felt a strange surging in his left hand as the blue flames circulated and morphed until a transparent bow appeared in his hands along with a quiver of arrows on his back, the boy nodded before he grabbed an transparent arrow from the quiver and aimed at the retreating beast.

"**Keep calm and pull back gently"** the ghost said as the world around Jaune slowed down and the world was once again blanketed in black and blue flames, **"Keep your aim true and I shall guide you"** he said as the creature glowed red as he pulled the arrow back.

"**And Release!"** he said as Jaune let the arrow go as flew through the air and sailed across the field before hitting dead centre into the back of the creatures skull as it fell face first to the ground dead, the arrow soon disappeared as it fade from existence leaving behind a disintegrating corpse.

The bow soon disappeared from his hands as he looked down at the small scar on his left hand that glowed blue, Inu appeared beside him as he looked at the shot **"You are rather gifted with a bow young Arc"** he said as Jaune continued to look at his hand.

"My Grandfather used to take me out hunting when I was a kid. He taught me how to use a bow and how to fire an arrow…that was the only time anyone ever trained me," he said, as he looked down at the ground the thoughts of Pyrrha entering his mind as she offered her training, one that he denied. A roar was heard far away as Inu looked around.

**"It is not safe here night at even for us. We must leave now before more return," **he said as he retreated back inside Jaune who nodded as he began to make his way back to Beacon.

Throughout the night he encountered many more Grimm ranging from Beowulf's to Ursas as the undying spirit guided him through the dark forest, the crimson leaves that fell were now covered in blood as Jaune continued to make his way home.

Hopefully his team wasn't too angry with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Beacon Academy Morning, Cafeteria<strong>

* * *

><p>Pyrrha stared blankly at the stack of pancakes before her as she felt not the urge or motive to eat the delicious pastries, around the table many were just like her as they too could not find the strength to eat.<p>

Yesterday Cardin and his team came running back to the rest of the group saying that an Ursa Major appeared and Jaune was holding it off as best he could, as soon as they had heard this they rushed in the same direction they came in hopes of saving their friend. But when they got there Jaune and the Ursa were gone and all that remained was a piece of cloth and some of Jaune's blood.

Pyrrha instantly screamed when she saw this and attempted to go and hunt the beast down had Glynda not restrained her with her magic, she then had Professor Port and Oobleck search the forest for the boy but could find nothing but tracks leading only deeper into the forest and by then it had gotten too dark for the search team to safely without encountering Grimm.

So they called off the search and retreated back to the Academy to continue their search the next day, as soon as CRDL got back they were instantly reprimed by a rather rare display of anger from Headmaster Ozpin as he out right reprimed them for their reckless behaviour and threatened them with expulsion if Jaune was not found by the next day.

Ozpin rather hoped that the young man was found soon, he had known all along of the boys fake transcripts and still enrolled him into his school because he wanted to see if he had the same potential that his ancestors before him possessed. The ability to defy all odds before them and and achieve what many deemed impossible...even at the cost of their own lives.

Ozpin sighed sadly as he looked down at his mug "It seems he did inherit their ability to put others before themselves…a noble but stupid trait" he said as he and Glynda stood in the cafeteria watching over the students.

"How are they taking it?" Glynda asked as she looked at teams RWBY and JNPR whose very presence reeked with depression and remorse, Ozpin sighed as he shook his head.

"As about as well as one would take to losing a friend to Grimm…especially one that was left behind" he said as he looked over to the sad team members.

Ruby had small tears in her eyes as she held her legs to her chest as she released small quiet sobs that were unheard by everyone except those nearest to her.

Yang had a sad and angry look on her face as her knuckles were near white as she too held in the emotion that she was feeling.

Blake had a small look of remorse on her face as she tried her best to not seem affected by the event, but if you look close enough you could still see the hints of sadness in her eyes.

Weiss was living up to her namesake as she held on an icy appearance and cold behaviour to mask the fact that she too felt sadness of the young mans 'passing', inwardly regretting being overly cold to the blond haired teen.

Ren held a stoic face but in his eyes could be seen small amounts of anger and sadness as he felt ashamed for allowing his team leader and friend to die while cowards lived in his stead, it burned him up on the inside.

Nora the ever bright and bubbly girl that brought both a sense of laughter and confusion seemed almost lifeless as she only just stared at the pancakes not even attempting to take a bite of her favourite meal, she just couldn't find the strength.

And finally Pyrrha well what could be said, not long ago she was his partner and even though he said mean things to her he was still her partner and her friend. To her the inability to protect her partner felt as though she had failed not only her self but him as well, she vowed to never have another partner again if he did not return.

A shadow passed over her as she and everyone else turned their heads slowly to look behind her, her blank look instantly changed into rage as she saw who was behind her, the man responsible for getting her partner killed while just cowered like a child, the person who should have died that day instead of him.

Cardin Winchester

The boy before looked different then his usual demeanour, he no longer held himself high and proud with the arrogance that came with his family name. Instead he seemed to be holding a heavy burden of guilt and failure, the look in his eyes spoke volumes of his failure and his guilt.

When Jaune had sacrificed himself to draw the Ursa away from him all he could do was stare wide eyed and stunned as he watched the boy he had bullied for the past semester save his life when his so called 'friends' abandoned him to the Grimm.

To a proud Winchester like himself it was a major blow to his family name, one that he would carry for the rest of life least he be forgiven.

Pyrrha narrowed her eyes as she glared at the boy "What do you want?" she said with a vast amount of venom in her voice as the boy stiffened under gaze. Cardin stiffened as he gazed back at her once emerald green eyes that now seemed toxic green and full of hate, mainly for him, he sighed as he struggled to find the words to say.

"I…I just wanted to say…I'm…I'm sorry for what happened to Jaune" he said with no small amount of regret, the others looked at him for a moment as he continued to speak. "Jaune…sacrificed his life to save mine, he stayed behind when my friends ran away and after all the mean things I did to him…even after I blackmailed him int-" he couldn't finish his sentence as Pyrrha had enough and struck him across the face causing him to crash into the floor.

The cafeteria was shocked as they watched the normally calm and patient girl lose her temper at Cardin. Ruby, Yang, Nora, Weiss, Blake and Ren had shocked looks as they saw the rage that swirled around her as small bits of metal began to silently creak.

Glynda was about to go over and stop this until Ozpin rose his hand signalling for her to stop. "This needs to happen…for all of them" he said as Glynda only nodded and stepped back to watch the scene before her.

Pyrrha was breathing heavily as she glared down at the boy before her, her hair shadowed her eyes as her from shook in anger and rage. "How dare you!" she said softly but full of hate that caused most in the area to flinch back in shock.

"How dare you even attempt to apologize for what you did!" she said as her teeth clenched in anger, she then raised her head as she glared at the boy. "Did you think a few words would clear you of your crime! Erase the pain you have caused us!" she yelled this time as Cardin backed away slowly on the ground until she grabbed him by his collar and lifted him to face her.

"Because of your bullshit! Jaune is dead! He died trying to save your Pathetic! Minuscule! Life! When he could have just run away and left you to die!" she said as tears began to fall from her eyes "But he didn't! He didn't run away because that's not the type man he was!" she yelled as her voice began to crack.

"He was a good man! Who didn't deserve to die by those heartless monsters! IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN YOU!" She yelled as she basically threw the boy across the hall as he crashed into a table causing the other students to scatter.

Cardin looked up in fear as the red haired amazon drew closer to him with rage and fire burning in her eyes. But he didn't move or even attempt away, to him this was punishment for his deeds, punishment for the horrible things he has done to not only Jaune but to everyone he ever came into contact with, Faunus included.

But just as she grabbed him by the collar and was about to knock his teeth from his skull the sounds of the cafeteria doors opening causing everyone, minus Pyrrha and Cardin, to look in its direction and then gasp in shock.

The gasp of shock was enough for Pyrrha to stop her rampage and turn around as she faced the doorway, and what she saw caused her whole world to be turned upside down.

Standing before them all was Jaune Arc his shirt and chest plate covered in blood with his right sleeve completely destroyed and his sword with another secured on his back with an old leather harness. He had cuts and bruises all along his body with a thin cut on his cheek as dried up blood streaked down his cheek and a black eye forming on his face.

The room was silent as Jaune slowly walked through the cafeteria ignoring the looks of surprise and shock as he passed by his team and RWBY and continued past the teachers who looked at the boy in shock, while Ozpin looked more intrigued then the others, he made it to a vending machine as he fished around his pockets for a spare coin.

After a while he sighed as he turned to the group as he scratched the back of his head.

"Um…does anyone have any change?" he said with a nervous grin on his face. And just liked that the awkward silence was broken as Ruby and Pyrrha bolted towards the boy.

"JAUNE!" Pyrrha and Ruby yelled out as they soon tackled the boy in a massive bear hug that caused the three to collapse to the floor but caused Jaune's head to smack against the machine.

"OW MY HEAD!" Jaune said as he attempted to cradle his head while being hugged by the two girls around his chest.

"You're alive! I thought you were dead!" Ruby said with a few small tears in her eyes as she held herself closer to the boy.

"I can't believe you're all right!" Pyrrha said as her gripped tightened the small sounds of bones aching began to sound within Jaune.

Jaune struggled as he felt their grip tighten on his form "I-was-until-you-crashed-into me!" Jaune said in between gasps as the girls continued to hug the boy afraid that he was going to disappear again. The whole crowd was amazed as they saw the boy being hugged to death by the two red heads.

JNPR and RWBY made their way over as they tried to pry the two girls off of him "RUBY YOU DUNCE! LET HIM GO!" Weiss said as she Yang and Blake tried to pull the girl off of him.

"NO! I WON'T LET GO!" she yelled like a child being denied their favourite toy, the same thing was happening to Pyrrha as Ren and Nora tried to pull her off as well.

"Pyrrha please let him go!" Ren asked calmly as Pyrrha shook her head as she denied their request while gripping the boy tighter, "NO!" she said in an almost child like manner as the two groups were pulling their respective partners in different directions.

As this was happening Ozpin had an amused smirk on his face as he chuckled at this, Glynda noticing this looked like she had enough "Headmaster don't you think you should stop this?" she asked as the man shook his head.

"Relax Glynda they're just showing their relief that Mister Arc is alive and relatively well..." he said as he watched the interesting game of 'tug-of-Jaune' "I mean wouldn't you if someone you thought to be dead came back?" he asked as the blonde teacher looked conflicted as she watched the two teams express their happiness.

"Besides its not like they're going to actually harm the boy" he said as the two teams continued to pull on Jaune until…

**CRACK**!

The cafeteria went silent as the two teams stopped their tug of war and looked back to Jaune who's face was purple while the top half of his body and the bottom half of his body looked crooked.

"JAUNE!" the teams yelled out they dropped the boy to the ground as he twitched and writhed on the ground.

The teachers had wide eyes as they looked at the boy now frothing at the mouth "Oh dear…looks like they broke him" Ozpin said as he calmly sipped from his coffee mug. Glynda turned her heated gaze to the man as she brandished her riding crop and struck the man on the head.

While back with the group the teams were running around like headless chickens as they tried to figure out what to do in this type of situation.

"WHAT DO WE DO?! WHAT DO WE DO?! WHAT DO WE DO?!" Ruby yelled over and over again as she ran around the boys semi-conscious body.

"HOW SHOULD I KNOW?!" Weiss yelled out as she yelled at the red clad girl while Ren and Blake were fanning the boy trying to get him awake with Pyrrha resting his head on her lap.

"WELL DO SOMETHING!" Yang yelled out as she waved her arms in the air.

"We need to give him some air!" Blake said as Pyrrha nodded as she looked down at her partner's semi-conscious face a slight blush on her face as she leaned on closer intent on giving him some 'air'.

As this was happening Nora got near the boys chest as she pulled back her fist "DON'T DIE ON US JAUNEY!" she yelled as Ren's eyes widened at this "NORA WAIT!" Ren yelled as the orange haired girl slammed her fist into Jaune stomach. Causing the boys eyes to nearly bulge out of his head as what felt like to him a jackhammer slamming into his stomach.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT NORA!" Pyrrha and Ruby yelled out to Nora as yelled back

"I WAS GIVING HIM CPR!" She yelled back as this time Blake yelled out

"THAT'S NOT HOW YOU GIVE CPR!" She yelled as the group fought amongst themselves.

The boy curled up into a ball as he struggled for air as everyone was now arguing amongst them selves as Inu appeared beside Jaune, he looked at the arguing group completely oblivious to the invisible entity.

**"…They're worst then the Grimm"** he said as Jaune could only nod weakly as he held his stomach.

"Tell me about it" he said as decided to black out from the pain.

* * *

><p><strong>Later at the Infirmary<strong>

* * *

><p>The nurse just finished bandaging him up as she looked at the boy before her "There that should do it" She said as she admired her own handy work.<p>

"Please take it easy for the next few days Mister Arc, you suffered some major muscle strain trying to make it back to Beacon, along with multiple small cuts and bruises" she said as Jaune looked at the bandages around his chest and arms, the bandaged boy nodded at the nurse.

"No problem Miss Tester" he said as she left the room to fill out some paperwork, Nurse Tester was a woman in her mid thirties with long green hair and wore round glasses on her face and a rather womanly figure if she did say so herself.

Beside him were Pyrrha, Ruby, Yang, Nora, Ren, Weiss, Blake, Glynda and Ozpin as they crowded the boys bed hoping he was alright, Yang grinned as she slapped the boy on the back "Glad to see you back Vomit Boy" she said as he cringed in pain from the slap.

Instantly she noticed this as she drew her hand back "Whoops! Sorry about that Jaune" she said as the boy only smiled at her "Its ok…didn't hurt at all," he said with a quivering voice as Weiss raised an annoyed eyebrow and poked the boy in the chest.

"OW!" he said as the white haired Heiress shook her head "Stop trying to be cool Jaune and just rest" she said as she pushed the boy back into the bed. Jaune sighed as he rest his head back on the bed and raised his hand to the Heiress "Ok fine I'll rest happy?" he asked as the girl nodded.

"In any case it is good to see you alive and well Mister Arc"" Ozpin said as the boy nodded at this as he narrowed his eyes at his hand that was wrapped in a pristine white bandage.

"Yeah…alive and well" he said as Ozpin narrowed his eyes at this. Glynda cleared her throat as she looked at the boy.

"You were very lucky to make it out of there alive Mister Arc, and while heroic as it maybe, please do not attempt to have a Grimm chase you into the Forever Falls to save a fellow student" she said as Jaune shook his head.

"Can't make any promises" he said as Glynda sighed while Ozpin chuckled to himself.

"How did you make it back Jaune? The forest would have been crawling with Grimm that late at night" Blake asked as Jaune scratched the back of his head.

"Well…I mostly tried to out run them until I got out of their territories, then they left me alone when I got closer to the city" he said as they nodded at this answer.

Ruby had a wobbling lip and tears in her eyes as she looked at the blond knight "I thought-I thought you-you" she said as Jaune smiled and patted her on the head.

"Please as if some Grimm was going to kill me Crater Face" he said as Ruby blushed at her nickname as she still had to live with the first day incident.

"That was not my fault!" She yelled as she waved her arms in the air.

Jaune laughed a little as he looked at her face "Relax Ruby I'm completely fine ok?" he said as the girl smiled softly as she nodded at the boy, Inu appeared beside him as he was unseen by the crowed.

**"Despite the fact that you are a cursed immortal banished from death"** he said as Jaune narrowed his eyes at the wraith.

Pyrrha walked up to his bed as she grabbed his hand in her own, Jaune looked at this before he looked up to see her relieved face "I'm so glad your safe Jaune" she said as Jaune looked at the girl with an indifferent face before he turned back to the group.

"Can you guys leave…I need to talk to Pyrrha about something" he said as Ozpin nodded and started to usher them out of the room. Despite their protests Glynda's glare forced them out.

As soon as they were alone in the room Jaune sighed as he hung his head, "Jaune?" Pyrrha asked as she looked at the boy waiting for him to speak.

"Pyrrha…I'm sorry…" he said as the girl raised an eyebrow, "I said something's that…I'm not proud of…and what happened in the forest made me realise…that I was a complete jerk to you and…I'm sorry" he said as hung his head in shame. He did not expect the girl hug the boy around his chest that caused him to blush red.

"Jaune…I forgave you the moment you came back" she said as Jaune's eyes widened at this, "When everyone thought you were dead…When I thought you were dead…it tore me apart from the inside" she said as the boy listened to her.

"You were my partner, my friend…and the thought of a Grimm feasting on your corpse burned something wicked inside me…and I couldn't stand it" she said as she pulled away and cupped the boys cheek in her hand.

"But you came back and I don't intend to lose you anytime soon" she said as she placed a kiss on his cheek causing him to blush red, she then got up and began to leave the room.

"Roof top three days time…your training starts then" she said as Jaune could only nod at her as she left the room a small smile on her face as Jaune rubbed the cheek that she just kissed.

"…What just happened?" he asked as Inu palmed himself in the face at the boy obliviousness,

**"…Idiot…"** he said as Jaune continued to look at the door his partner just left from.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in the Hall<strong>

* * *

><p>Ozpin smirked as he watched the interaction between Mister Arc and Miss Nikos from his Scroll as he had access to the schools cameras, minus the dorm rooms. He was relieved that the boy had survived and had managed to make his way back to beacon with as minimal damage to himself as he could.<p>

But question were buzzing inside his mind when the boy turned up in the cafeteria, First how did he survive an entire night in the forest with his current skill level which was minimal at best, when anyone else would have been wiped out.

Second he arrived at Beacon with a rather old and worn harness with a half broken blade that he insisted he keep with him.

And Third he seemed rather different from before, he would chalk it up a post traumatic stress, common in situation like this, but the way he talked and the way he responded to his comment before struck him as odd, like he didn't know himself if he was alive or not.

It was troubling indeed, "Headmaster?" he heard a voice as he turned to see the nurse that treated him "Ah Miss Tester how can I help you?" he asked a she faced the woman before him.

"Its about the patient, Jaune Arc, I wanted to inform you of something…odd…about him" she said as he raised an eyebrow at this.

"Oh?" he said as the woman crossed her arms over her chest "As you know Mister Ozpin my Semblance allows me to scan another's body for any anomaly's that could cause problems with in the future" she said as the man nodded fully knowing this.

"Yes…what of it?" he asked as the woman looked almost confused as if she was trying to figure out something that was odd.

"Well when I scanned his Aura I felt something…weird…like he had a second Aura inside of him" she as the mans eyes widened slightly, unnoticed by the nurse.

"I don't know how to explain it, maybe it was his Aura reacting differently to mine thinking I was a threat or it could have been the many people in one room that was throwing mine off balance" she said as she ran over the multiple situations to explain the anomaly.

Ozpin however was deep in thought when he heard this "Two Aura's…" he said to himself "Could he be…" he said as the woman looked confused at the man that seemed to be troubled by this.

"Um…Headmaster?" she asked as the man shook his head.

"I'm sure it was nothing Miss Tester, the boy probably as a rare condition that made it seem like you sensed two Auras, I'm sure it will be fine" he said as the woman nodded and turned to walk away as the man was left alone in the hall.

As the man was left to himself he turned on his heel as he made his way to his office, fully intent on discovering the mystery of Jaune' behaviour and the second Aura in his system. Unaware of the events that would shake Remnant to its foundations and change this world forever.

"Could he be like him…the man with two souls?"

* * *

><p><strong>And scene well this is a first attempt of an Idea that has been plaguing my mind since I brought Shadow of Mordor. Basically making Jaune something similar to Talion and Celebrimbor, but unlike Talion Jaune is still alive and ages but is banished from death.<strong>

**If I should continue this story please let me know, leave a review about what you think and let me know.**

**Masseffect-TxS.**


	2. Chapter II: A New Day

RWBY: Shadows of Remnant

"You are banished from death cast adrift between the worlds of light and dark, a curse binds us together to walk the earth of Remnant for all time, but we can be save…for you have been chose to save it from the ambition of a mad woman and only by stopping her can we be free of our curse...Jaune Arc"

**Hello everyone and welcome to chapter two of Shadow's of Remnant, sorry for the wait but I had a lot of stuff to do and little time to write this story, so please enjoy Chapter II.**

* * *

><p>Chapter II: A New Day<p>

* * *

><p>Ever had one of those days when you asked…why the heck did this have to happen to me? Anyone? Don't feel ashamed if you do…<p>

Ok off of topic here but…

For those of you who don't know, my name is Jaune Miles Arc, thirteenth heir and the seventh descendant from a long line of hunters and warriors, the youngest brother to seven sisters and currently whishing I had a completely different life.

Why do you ask?

Well before all of this I was just a normal average teenager who snuck his way into one of the most prestigious hunting schools in the whole of Remnant, why did I do this you ask? I was trying to be something I was not and trying to live up to my family's name…

It…didn't go exactly as I had expected it to…

Somehow in the span of half a semester I become leader of my very own team consisting of four strong and powerful individuals who have become my friends.

Lie Ren a stoic and quite young man whom I consider a brother, Nora Valkyrie an overly bubbly and hyperactive, grenade loving, pancake devouring Valkyrie and Pyrrha Nikos a beautiful red haired goddess that is way to far out of my league…like the same distance from here to the moon.

On top of which I am friends with Ruby Rose a scythe wielding, cookie loving, red riding hood badass, Weiss Schnee a cold and somewhat controlling heiress with the voice of an angel, Yang Xiao Long an extremely attractive but scary blond brawler who could kick my ass in seventy-five different ways, seventy-three if you minus the crotch region and Blake Belladonna a distant calm girl who reminds me a lot of a ninja, she is also very nice and friendly to me and hates Cardin...I wonder why?

Another thing you should know about me…I died…and was brought back to life by a vengeful spirit with amnesia and a quest for the vengeance with the fate of Remnant resting on my shoulders…

Yeah I have the worst luck…ever.

From what we know so far Inu, as he wants to be called, was murdered deep within the Forever Fall Forest with a glass Dagger impaled into his chest, far way from any witnesses. Other then that he seems to not be able to remember much of his own past let alone his name.

I accidently became bound to him when I fell off the cliff fighting an Ursa Major; he say's there is something that has bound us together in a curse. And the only other thing I can remember was him talking to a woman clad in white and speaking some weird language…

Ii also seems that I have gained the powers of a wraith, an undying spirit bound to my body keeping me alive and banishing me from death, meaning I am unable to which would be cool if it wasn't…unsettling.

It has also given me increased strength and agility, along with an array of new skills I have yet to master or unlock.

This raises even more question…why was I brought back to life? Who is the owner of the glass dagger and why did they have Inu killed so far in the forest? And most of all…

Who was that woman in the white dress…what does she know? What does she want?

…And why me?

* * *

><p><strong>Next Morning Cafeteria<strong>

* * *

><p>A bandaged Jaune sighed as he sat at his usual table looking at the occupants around him, Teams RWBY and JNPR had always sat together for breakfast ever since they had been selected as Teams. The only time they were not together was certain lectures classes, gym or lights out.<p>

But today Jaune had noticed that his friends were acting weird…weirder then usual.

Most of the group were seated around him specifically with Pyrrha on his right and Ruby on his left, beside Ruby was Yang followed with Weiss and Blake sitting across from him.

While to Pyrrha's left was Nora with Ren sitting across from him, now normally the seating arrangement never really bothered him before, normally because he was sitting next to Pyrrha most of the time.

But right now his friends were sending him strange looks, ranging from worried and concerned to out right afraid, mostly from Ruby and Pyrrha, And that's not the weirdest thing, this morning he practically woke up to Pyrrha standing over his bed like some sort of night guardian.

It was a little disconcerting the way she seamed to follow his every movements. He though he could get a small brake when he went into the bathroom to have a shower. But was proven wrong when she had Ren, who was surprisingly up before him, watch him in the shower.

…It was awkward to say the least.

Jaune sighed as he reached over to grab his milk before it was grabbed before him by Ruby as she handed it to him, he looked over to see Ruby, as she seemed to watch his every movements.

He sighed as he set the glass down and looked to the group "Guys don't you think you're taking this a little too…seriously" he said as Ruby shook her heads.

"Jaune you nearly died yesterday! fighting an Ursa Major and managed to make it back to Beacon in relatively one piece…we're just worried about you" Pyrrha said as she grabbed hold of his arm.

"Yeah Jaune after what happened yesterday…we just want you to be safe" Ruby said as she grabbed a hold of his other arm causing her to shot Pyrrha a look that Jaune could not identify.

Jealousy?

As this was happening Yang was chuckling as she watched her little sister being possessive of her blond haired friend while Blake hid her face behind her book when she saw this, Weiss sighed as she placed her palm to her face while Ren only chuckled slightly as Nora just ate pancake obliviously to the situation.

Jaune sighed as he swept his hair back trying to stop a migraine from forming "I know but there is a difference between wanting to help someone and coddling them" he said as he looked at the group.

"He is right" Ren said as everyone turned to face the black haired teen who had his fingers laced together while resting under his chin.

"A hunters life is dangerous so death is to be expected in our line of work. And while we can't change the fact that anyone can die. The least we can do is prepare ourselves to avoid the outcome," he said as Jaune looked at the boy.

Inu manifested beside him as he looked at the boy **"He has a point…not accurate in our case…but a valid point"** he said as he crossed his arms and leaned against an empty table, the world oblivious to his existence as Jaune looked at him from the corner of his eye trying not to draw attention.

Jaune then coughed into his hand so that he could grab their attention "So I appreciate the gestures but I'm fine ok?" he asked as he prayed they would lay off him for a bit. Reluctantly the rest of the group nodded, as they could understand his reasoning.

"Thank you…now if you'll excuse me" he said as he got up from his seat and was about to walk away until Pyrrha reached out and grabbed him by the arm.

"Where are you going?" Pyrrha asked as Jaune looked back to the group, Jaune then looked down as he pulled on the orange T-Shirt he had on along with the only other pair of jeans he had.

"I'm heading into Vale to buy some new clothes. My armour was practically destroyed so I need to get a new pair…and Nora accidentally destroyed most of my clothes last night thanks to her patented 'Super Awesome Paint Bomb Supreme' exploding in my closet and dyeing them Pink" he said as he cast his gaze over to Nora as she laughed nervously at the eyes on her.

Ruby got up as she stood next to Jaune "Maybe we can come with you? I'm sure we can help you chose a new set of clothes" she said as she got a nod from the rest of the group.

Yang got up as she wrapped her arm around his neck.

"Yeah we'll make you look like a true Knight in shinning armour" "YEAH!" she said as she pumped her fist in the air followed by Nora as she appeared beside the Blonde Brawler.

"Guys I am perfectly capable of going to Vale by myself and picking out a new set of clothes, besides I don't have a bad taste in clothes" he said as Yang shook her head and raised her fingers.

"Three words Jauney-boy…Bunny Eared Onesie's," she said as she received slight chuckles from the group and a depressed look from the boy as he slumped his shoulders.

"Never going to live that down are you?" he said as he regretted having those pair of pyjamas, he originally packed normal pyjamas but his little sister had swapped them out with out him knowing and left him in the onesie.

"Nope" she said as she grinned at the boy who only sighed at this as he slumped his shoulders in defeat.

He really hoped that everyone would eventually forget about the pair of onsie's and let him be free of the slight mocking from his friends. Not knowing that it was a screensaver on Pyrrha's and Ruby's scrolls.

"Ok fine you guys can come ok," he said as the group gave a slight cheer while Blake and Ren just did a thumbs up to the boy and then motioned everyone to get up and started to head to the transports.

* * *

><p><strong>Half an Hour later<strong>

* * *

><p>After thirty minutes of motion sickness on Jaune's half he and his friends soon found themselves walking down towards the shopping district of Vale as they began to find their fellow hunter a new set of armour and clothes. As they walked along they noticed a multiple amount of shops and stalls being set up for the up coming Vale tournament that was to be held soon.<p>

"So what exactly do you need to get Jaune?" Ruby asked as she walked along side her friend as the rest of the group followed him up from behind, Jaune rubbed his chin as he began to think.

"Well…I need to get some new clothes to replace the damaged ones, a new set of armour and maybe take my shield to be repaired you know basic stuff" he said as he gestured to the sheath on his back.

Ruby held out her hand as she gestured to the sheath "Can I see it" she asked as he pulled the sheath from the harness on his back and handed it to the small huntress, she looked over the sheath and inspected the blade before she sighed an handed it back to Jaune.

"Sorry Jaune I don't think the Sheath can repaired so easily, the mechanisms used in the shield are old, I mean really old, I don't think they even make those type of parts anymore…the sword however looks to be in good condition so you don't have to worry about that" she said as Jaune placed the blade back in the harness.

"I figured as much" he said as he then drew the second blade from his back "What about this?" he asked as the small huntress took the broken blade from his hand and inspected it.

"This is…odd" she said as everyone gathered around the blade "This blade seems almost identical to your other blade, despite it being broken it should still function as a good side blade for smaller targets" she then tested the grip and felt the weight of the blade.

"Its still balanced despite being broken…who ever made this was a master of the arts," she said as Jaune took the blade back and placed it in the sheath. He felt Inu stir in his mind as if he was concentrating on something.

_'Inu you ok?'_ he asked mentally as not to seem crazy in front of his friends, Inu shook his head as he seemed to settle down.

**"Its nothing…my memories are still blocked…I thought I had something but it's still clouded,"** he said as Jaune narrowed his eyes at the spirit before regaining his focus on his friends that were looking at him oddly.

"…Uh Jaune you spaced out there for a little but...Are you ok?" Blake as asked as crossed her arms over chest.

Jaune just scratched his cheek as he grinned to the group "I'm fine I was just thinking of…where I was going to get new clothes" he said as he chuckled nervously at the group.

Yang grinned as she spun around and pointed towards a building labelled 'The Hunter Attire' the building was painted dark blue with the image of a hunter wearing a cowboy like attire on the sign.

"Right there is the best place in the whole of Vale to buy your gear they even do custom jobs and dust weaving" she said as she placed her hands triumphantly on her hips.

Jaune smiled when he saw the store "Wow…you really know your stuff huh Yang?" he said as the girl nodded with a satisfied look on her face.

"Yes I do Vomit boy cause when it come to fashion I have…style" she said as she grinned at her pun, the teams just looked at her as they groaned at her pun. Inu manifested beside Jaune as he looked at the blond girl.

**"…Does she do that often?"** he asked as Jaune only sighed as he nodded at the spirit, the spirit sighed as it placed his palm to his face. **"…This is one of those times I wish I could pass on,"** he said as Jaune nodded in agreement.

_'You and me both'_ he thought as he and the rest of the group ignored her and walked into the store, Jaune had to admit he was impressed as he saw rows and rows of clothing's armours and weapons stacked in order of price and versatility.

Instantly Ruby disappeared as she searched all the weapons in the store with a glint in her eyes and slight hint of drool from her mouth, Jaune on the other hand was looking thought the aisles of clothing and armour as he tried to pick out a new outfit.

His first option came from Nora as she showed a large set of grey armour with spikes on the pads, skull prints on the chest plate and a flaming red Mohawk like fur on the helmet.

She was instantly shot down as Ren pointed out that he would never actually fit into the armour much less move in it. Nora huffed as she easily carried the heavy set of armour away upset that they shot down her choice.

Weiss showed him a pristine white set of armour with gold trimmings, a series of dust capsules for combat and a personalised engraving of a dragon on the chest plate. At first Jaune thought it was the one for him…until he saw the price and instantly shot it down, much to the Heiress chagrin and mumbling about ungrateful blonds.

Yang showed him a set of dark brown clothes that were similar to an old cowboy movie with a wide brim hat and a long red scarf. Pyrrha shot this one down as she pointed out that while the clothes looked easy to move in, they offered little in defence.

Blake showed a set of leather bound armour dyed green with a long green elf like hat and a chain mail like armour underneath. Jaune politely declined as he said he would look more like a pixie in that outfit…that and Yang kept making puns about him being like Link.

"Jaune" a voice said as Jaune continued to look through the clothes until he heard his name and turned to see Ruby and Pyrrha each carrying a bundle of clothing under their arms as they approached the boy.

"Ruby and I think we found just what you are looking for" Pyrrha said as she handed him the clothes. She and Ruby then proceeded to push him towards the dressing room without giving him a second to question before he was shoved in the room.

"Don't I get a say?" he asked more himself then the two huntresses as he set the clothes down on the bench before shifting through the clothes. And began to undress as he set his old clothes down and place the new ones on.

Jaune sighed as he shifted through a stack of clothes left by his friend and partner, until Inu then manifested beside him as he crossed his arms over his chest as he looked at the boy.

**"Why are we wasting our time doing this trivial activity, we should be searching for answers not clothing"** he said as he eyed the clothes as Jaune pulled out a long black sleeve shirt and pulled it over his head.

"There is not much we can do, we have no leads to go on other then the glass dagger and we have no idea who we are suppose to find in the first place…" he looked at a pair of gauntlets before putting them on and searching again for the pair of pants left for him.

"Besides even if we did I at least need to protect myself," he communicated to the spirit as he pulled out a brown belt with small pouches lining the belt. Inu only mumbled to him silently as he found the activity to be a waste of time.

**"That maybe…but time is something we may not even have…"** he said as Jaune raised an eyebrow at this. Inu sighed as he leaned against the wall of the dressing room.

**"Like I said as far as I know there has never been anything like us in the existence of Remnant…for all I know we could have a limited time before your body starts to decay"** he said as Jaune' eyes widened at this.

**"But I don't think that is the case as your body is naturally healing itself and you can eat food…if you were fully dead the food wouldn't even digest itself and would just sit in you stomach"** He said as Jaune subconsciously placed a hand to his stomach.

**"Not to mention that your body is functioning normally and you require sleep and to relieve yourself"** he said as Jaune's face turned slightly green at this.

"…You really know how to make a guy depressed don't you?" he said to the spirit as Inu merely shook off the comment.

**"Then it would be wise to start searching for answers…and soon"** he said and then receded into the back of his mind as Jaune thought for a moment.

"…Easier said then done" Jaune said as he placed on the white chest plate and the shin guards.

"Hey Jaune you done yet?" he heard Yang ask as the other had grown somewhat impatient, mostly her and Weiss, Jaune then realised that he spent too much time talking to Inu that he lost track of time.

"Sorry…I got distracted…almost ready" he said as he then got out of the dressing room, fidgeting and adjusting the straps on his armour, he then stepped out to reveal his new clothes.

His clothes consisted of a black long sleeve shirt with white chest plate, he wore long grey pants with dark brown leather boots that went up to his knees with white metal shin guards and two white bracers with black fingerless gloves on his hands.

He had the harness for his swords attached to his back with the handles visible from his right shoulder, with a utility belt attached around his waist with two pouches on the back. He spun around and flexed his arms as he tried to get a feel for the armour.

He smiled as he felt the armour move to his will, "So…What do you guys think?" he asked as he waited for the others to reply.

Yang grinned as she crossed her arms over her chest "Not bad vomit boy, you actually look cool this time" she said as Jaune felt the unintentional stab to his pride at that comment.

Blake nodded as eyed the new armour on the boy "It should suffice" she said as she was more focused on the second sword on his back. As if she was trying to remember something about it.

Weiss crossed her arms, as she looked at the boy "You don't look as incompetent as when we first met" she said before she felt Blake subtly elbow her in the rib.

Ren nodded as he looked at his team leader "I think this suits you" he said as approved of his new attire.

"You look awesome!" Nora said in her overly bubbly self, but then went on to fantasies about dancing pancakes.

Pyrrha smiled as she looked at the armour "Ruby and I hoped you would like it Jaune, the chest plate is made of a lightweight but strong metal that is commonly used by hunters" she said as she pointed to the chest.

"The Gauntlets are made of the same metal and can withstand and deflect attacks so it should serve as shield of sorts" she said as she pointed to his gauntlets while he inspected the white metal.

"But I think it's missing something…" Ruby said before a light bulb appeared over her head as she disappeared and reappeared with a piece of cloth in her arms. "Try this," she said as she handed him the cloth.

Jaune only shrugged as he looked at the cloth before him, the cloth then turned out to be a cloak similar to Ruby's but with holes for his harness and was dyed dark navy blue, with a hood attached and a fur like collar.

Jaune then clasped the cloak around his shoulders as he replaced the harness back on through the holes of the cloak. He then looked at himself in the mirror as he saw his reflection, and smiled as he saw himself in his new clothes.

To him he looked like a true hunter, a warrior that was trained in combat and ready to face the troubles that plagued the innocent…

But then he remembered his situation as he frowned; this instantly caught the attention of the others as they saw his face. "You ok Jaune? Don't you like it?" Ruby asked innocently but hid the fact she was a little hurt.

Realising that he had caused a slight misunderstanding, the glare from Yang was proof enough, as he waved his hands in front of himself.

"No, No I do I really do…I was just thinking of how something else, I didn't mean to worry you" he said as Yang lessened her glare.

Pyrrha placed a hand on his arm as she held a look of concern on her face, "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked, as she looked him in the eye.

Jaune shook his head as he removed her hand from his arm "Its nothing Pyrrha I promise" he said as he felt a twinge of guilt for lying to her face.

Pyrrha looked unconvinced as she gazed at him, her soul and instincts telling her that something was bothering him, it was just like when Cardin was blackmailing him only worst.

Last time she didn't act on it and it nearly cost her partner, she was not willing to make the same mistake twice.

Jaune could see the unrest as he held her arm "I promise I'm fine…please drop it ok" he said as he tried once more to convince her.

Realising that she would not get anything out of him she sighed and nodded her head "Ok…I'll drop it for now…but I will find out" she said with hint of determination in her voice, almost as if it were a promise.

Jaune slightly chuckled nervously as he nodded to the determined amazon, "Dually noted," he said as he smiled to the girl.

After paying for the clothes and a few spares, thanks to the store manager giving them a discount because of Weiss and Pyrrha, the gang decided to spend the rest of their Friday wandering around Vale, as they were eager to see what kind of stalls and vendors that the city was setting up for the tournament.

The Vytal Regional Tournament was a time when students and hunters from all over Remnant would gather and participate in the tournament to prove their mettle and their worth.

Weiss Schnee was more dancing in the street with a smile on her face, shocker I know, as she went on and on about the up coming festival, talking all about its significance and its tournament.

"Weiss why are we at the docks?" Jaune asked as he noticed that she had lead him, his team and hers to the docks, the whole place smelt of fish that made the boy scrunch his nose in disgust.

"If you must know students from all over the kingdoms are coming to preform in the Vytal tournament, and I thought as a representative of Beacon, we should properly introduce ourselves," she said as they walked over to where students from Vacuo would depart.

"She wants to spy on them so she'll have the upper hand on them for the tournament," Blake said as they walked along the side of the docks, she could easily see through the heiresses ploy of tagging along after shopping for Jaune's attire.

Weiss huffed at this as she crossed her arms "You can't prove that" she said as she huffed in annoyance.

"Well it would be a good idea to know the competition before hand" Pyrrha said as she walked along side her partner with Ruby flanking him from the left.

"Thank you! Someone on your team see's sense, unlike your leader who couldn't find his way out of a paper bag if he tried" Weiss said as Jaune felt a verbal stab at that comment.

"Harsh" Ren commented silently along side Nora, as she seemed more interested in the seagulls that flew overhead, and laughed profoundly when it pooped on a passing bystander.

Ruby was about to comment when she turned her head to the side "Wow…" she said as she managed to grab the attention of everyone else, they turned to see the Vale police in front of a shop that was now covered in yellow police tap and had its windows shattered.

The team made their way down, as they wanted to see what had happened.

"What happened here?" Ruby asked the officer as he wrote down notes on his scroll device. He turned his head to see the eight teens as they looked at the shop in curiosity.

"Robbery second Dust shop to be hit this week" he said as he looked at the shop, "This place is turning into a jungle" he said as he walked over to his partner.

"Oh that's terrible" Yang said as she felt bad for the shop owners.

"What's strange is that they left all the money" one of the detectives said as the group listened in. "I mean who just breaks in, leaves the money and only takes the dust, I mean who needs that much Dust anyway?" the man said as he scratched the side of his head. "What do you reckon Mike?" he asked his partner.

"Reckon it could be you know…The White Fang?" he said as Blake flinched silently at the comment, unaware that Inu had seen her flinch. "But then again I'm not payed enough to think" he said as he and his partner went back to investigating the scene.

Weiss huffed as she heard this "The White Fang, what an awful bunch of degenerates" she said with small amount of venom that she did not attempt to hide.

Blake looked annoyed as she looked at the heiress "What's your problem?" she asked yet somehow knowing what she will say next.

Weiss looked back at her as if she was the one that were offended "My problem? I simply don't care for the criminal insane," she said with a hint of arrogance in her voice.

"The White Fang are not a bunch of sociopaths, they are a collection of misguided Faunus" Blake argued back.

"Misguided? They want to wipe humanity of the face of the planet!" she argued with extreme prejudice.

**"That is not our intention!"** Inu yelled as Jaune grunted slightly as his head rang from the loud yell of the angry spirit. Jaune was looking more shocked as he saw his self-called 'Snow Angel' show a side he did not know, and he had to admit it was ugly.

"Then they're very misguided. Besides it does not explain why they would rob a dust store in the middle of Down-town Vale" Blake defended as she crossed her arms in annoyance of the white haired girl.

"She has a point Weiss" Ruby said as she stood near her partner, "I mean it could have been that Torchwick guy I ran into a few months ago," she said as she looked at the damage.

"They never did capture him," she said as Ren nodded at this.

"It is too soon to cast blame on something they may or may not have. They might not have even done this" Ren advised in a sage like tone, Jaune nodded at this.

"He is right" Jaune said as Blake smiled at the two for having an open mind on the matter.

Pyrrha looked at the wreckage as she analysed the area "Besides this store was only carrying a small amount of Dust, I doubt a huge organization would waste unnecessary man-power to rob one store" she said as Jaune nodded.

Weiss however was unconvinced "That still doesn't excuse them, the White Fang are a bunch of scum, Those Faunus know nothing but lying, cheating and stealing" she said with a hint of arrogance on her voice.

**"AND YOUR FAMILY ONLY KNOWS HOW TO MAKE MY PEOPLE SUFFER!"** Inu yelled in Jaune's mind that caused him to grab his head in pain, this went unnoticed by all except Ren as he looked curiously at the boy.

Yang looked slightly disgusted by Weiss comment as she found her prejudice to be uncomfortable. "Come on Weiss that's not entirely true" she said that caused Blake to feel some comfort.

"Hey! Stop that Faunus!"

A voice yelled out as Jaune slapped himself on the forehead "…Oh come on that's just bad timing" he deadpanned as they all turned and ran back to the docks.

What they saw when they got there definitely surprised them, a young man with blond hair and a long monkey tail wearing a white button shirt opened, blue short pants, white and black sneakers and red gauntlets being chased by the ship hands.

The young Faunus got up on the railing if only to mock them, "Thanks for the ride guys!" he said before he jumped off the boat and ran up to a street lamp.

"YOU NO GOOD STOW AWAY!" one of the deck hands yelled as he shook his fist at the boy, the boy smirked as he hung upside down on the lamp pole while peeling a banana.

"Hey a 'no good stow away' would have been caught, I am a great stow away" he said as he ate into his banana.

Just then the two officers from the crime scene came down to see what the commotion was as they stood directly under the boy. "Get down now!" one of the officers said as he glared up at the Faunus.

Jaune from a distant watched a mischievous glint appeared in his fellow blonds eyes, his eyes widened as he realised what the Faunus was going to do _'Don't throw the banana peel, don't throw the banana peel'_ he thought to himself praying that he wouldn't do what he was planning to do.

**Splat! **

Jaune blanched as he heard the indisputable sound of a banana peel hitting the man directly in the face _'He threw the banana peel…'_ he thought as he saw the Faunus running from the angry cops.

The teen ran just passed them as he gave a subtle wink to Blake before he dashed down the street with two cops after him.

Yang smirked as she saw this "Well Weiss you wanted to see the completion…and there he goes" she said before Weiss realised she was right.

"Quick we have to observe him!" she said as she and team RWBY ran after him, Jaune sighed as he saw them leave.

"Guess we gotta follow them too huh?" he said before his team followed after them, the two teams were soon in high pursuit as they turned and dodged around every building and street.

With Nora making epic car chase noises and swerves as she hopped on Ren's back and pretended to drive him like a car. Ren having already been use to this didn't argue as he chased after the group who was chasing after the Monkey tailed Faunus.

But just as they turned around a corner Weiss slammed into someone as she fell to the ground. Followed by Nora making an epic car crash noise and hid behind Ren's shoulders as Weiss glared at her.

"Damn it we lost him!" Weiss said annoyed as she searched for the blond haired Faunus, the others had just caught up to her and looked surprised at what they saw.

"Uh…Weiss?" Yang said as the girl in white looked down before jumping back in surprise, down below her was a girl with orange hair in curls around her head with a pink bow on top, she was wearing a beige colour dress with black pants and green lines running down the sides and around her neck.

"Salutations!" the strange girl on the ground said as she lay flat as a board on the ground, it was kind of odd.

"Um…are you ok?" Yang asked as they stared at the girl, the girl just gave a rather weird smile as she still lay on the ground.

"I am great thank you for asking," she said like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Um…do you want to…get up?" Pyrrha asked, as the girl seemed to ponder this thought before nodding her head.

"Yes" she said before did a forward flip that put her back on her feet in an instant, the others backed away slightly at the strange girl, except Nora who had sparkle in her eyes.

"My name is Penny, it is a pleasure to meet you," she said with a smile on her face.

"Hey Penny I'm Ruby" Ruby introduced to herself followed by everyone else.

"I'm Jaune" Jaune said with a simple wave of his had to the girl.

"Pyrrha nice to meet you" Pyrrha said next to Jaune with a smile on her face.

"Weiss" said with her usual uptight attitude.

"Blake" she said honestly.

"Lie Ren" Ren said with a slight bow to the girl.

"I'm Nora nice to meet you fellow Red Head" Nora said with a big smile on her face while Ren rolled his eyes at the girl.

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" Yang asked before Blake elbowed her in the ribs, she chuckled nervously before she reintroduced herself "I'm Yang".

"It's a pleasure to meet you" Penny said before Weiss raised an eyebrow at the girl.

"You already said that" she said as the girl registered what she said.

"So I did," she said as the others looked slightly confused at the strange girl, it was almost as if she was not use to being…alive.

**"Strange girl…"** Inu commented as Jaune nodded slightly at the spirit **"What's more she is giving off a strange Aura…"** Inu said as Jaune raised an eyebrow at this.

_'What do you mean?'_ Jaune communicated to the spirit through their shared connection.

**"Its almost as if her Aura was…placed in her, not born naturally…strange indeed"** he said as Jaune looked at the orange haired girl in confusion, he knew that all begins except Grimm had Aura from what Pyrrha told him, but if Inu said was true…what was she.

"Well sorry for bumping into you" Weiss said in a desperate attempt to get away from the strange acting girl.

"It was nice meeting you friend" Ruby said as she waved goodbye to her "Yeah take care friend" Jaune said as well being his usual polite self, the two never realised the stunned look on the girls face.

"She was…odd" Yang commented as the two teams walked away from the girl.

"Now where did that Faunus riffraff went off to?" Weiss said as she searched for the blond monkey Faunus, but just as she turned around she was met face-to-face with Penny.

"What did you call me?" she asked as Weiss was looking back and forth between where she was and where she used to be in confusion.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't think you heard me," Yang said as she apologised to the girl, she definitely didn't mean to insult the orange haired girl.

"I'm sure Yang didn't mean to say it" Pyrrha said in defence of the blond haired girl.

"Not you…" she said as she walked past the group until she stood before Jaune and Ruby "You two" she said as they both backed away slightly from the girl.

"Us?" Jaune said in confusion while Ruby stuttered and mumbled at the girl.

"You called me 'Friend'…I'm a truly your friend?" she asked with what Jaune could interpret as hope in her otherwise confused and curious eye's.

"Um…" they said as they looked back to their friends who were shaking their heads and waving their hands in front of them to tell them to say no, except Nora who was grinning and nodding her head with thumbs up while Ren and Pyrrha looked confused.

Jaune and Ruby looked to each other before Jaune shrugged his shoulders and nodded to Ruby.

"Yeah sure why not?" Ruby said as Jaune nodded to the girl, the others stared before Weiss, Yang and Blake collapsed over while Nora whooped with glee.

Penny had a huge smile on her face as she threw her hands into the air "SENSATIONAL!" she declared with glee, "We can paint our nails and try on clothes and talk about cute boy's" she said, as did a little dance.

Ruby stared for a brief moment as she looked at the hyperactive girl before her, "Oh was this what it was like when you met me?" She asked Weiss as she got up off the ground.

"No she seems way more co-ordinated"

Pennt then turned to Jaune and pointed to him "And you can be my Boyfriend" she said with the same innocents as a lost puppy.

This caused an interesting reaction amongst the group as Jaune blushed like mad while doing a spit take at this.

"B-B-BOYFRIEND!" he, Pyrrha and Ruby yelled out at the same time with red faces. Pyrrha was blustering red as small amounts of steam rose from her head. Ruby was blushing deep red as she hid her face into her hood, Yang had a shocked look on her face but soon changed to humour as she chuckled at the boy.

"Hahahahaha!" she laughed as Pyrrha and Ruby turned a heated gaze to the blond brawler. Small bits of metal began to bend around her while Ruby was itching her hand towards Crescent Rose.

Weiss and Blake had stunned faces while Ren held his palm to his face "Good grief" he said as Nora just laughed innocently at the scene.

Jaune was blushing red as he held his hands in front of him "Um…Penny what do you mean by b-boyfriend?" he asked as the girl looked curiously at him.

"My Boyfriend, a boy who is also my friend…what do you think I meant?" she asked in curiosity, which had allowed Jaune and the two red heads to breath a sigh of relief while Yang just chuckled at the three.

"Not Funny Yang!" Ruby said to her sister as the blond brawler continued to laugh at the horrible misunderstanding.

"It so is," she said as Jaune just growled slightly at the girl before she turned back to Penny as she had a huge smile plastered on her face. "So what are you doing in Vale?" she asked as the girl bounced on her feet.

"I'm here to fight in the Tournament," she said as Weiss raised an eyebrow at the girl.

"Your fighting in the Tournament?" she questioned as the girl looked to the heiress and saluted to her.

"I'm combat ready," she said as saluted the heiress who did not looked convinced. She sent a quick glance to the girl as she analysed the girl.

"Excuse me but you don't look the part" she said as Blake raised an eyebrow to the girl.

"Says the girl wearing a dress," she said as the young heiress simply crossed her arms and bounced slightly on her heels and said proudly.

"It's a combat skirt," she said as Ruby, Nora who dragged Pyrrha with appeared beside the girl.

"Yeah" while simultaneously slapping their hands together as Jaune slightly chuckled at the odd behaviour. Nora whipped out a pair of shades, and did a gangster peace sign to the girl.

"Wait" Weiss said as she realized something "If you're fighting in the tournament then that means you know where that monkey-tailed rapscallion ran off to" she said as Blake glared at the girl.

"Who?" Penny asked confused. Weiss then pulled out a crudely drawn picture of the monkey Faunus and showed it to the girl. "The filthy Faunus" she said as she held up the picture.

"Stop calling him that!" Blake yelled as they turned to face the girl. "Stop calling him a degenerate, stop calling him a rapscallion stop calling him a filthy Faunus. He is a person" she said to the girl in white.

"Oh I'm sorry do you want me to stop referring this trash can as a trash can" she gestured to the metal bin. "Or this lamp post as a lamp post" she then pointed to the lamppost.

Inu growled inside Jaune's mind as Jaune felt his left arm twitch in anger as blue flames peaked through his fist.

"Stop it!" Blake yelled to the struck up heiress as she glared at the black clad girl.

"Stop what? He clearly broke the law! Give him time he will eventually join up with the other Faunus in the White Fang"

Jaune looked down at his left hand that surged with blue flames as Inu's rage continued to grow. it was taking every Jaune's strength just to stop him from taking over. "Weiss stop it" Jaune said through clenched teeth but seemed to be ignored by the white girl.

"That's not true, not every Faunus joins up with White Fang! Some even oppose it!"

"No they don't because deep down every single on of them is the same! Liars!" Jaune's arm pulsed with blue flames as he grabbed his wrist.

"Cheaters!" his arm was now shaking as he desperately tried to regain control of his arm "Weiss Stop!" he pleaded as the girl once again ignored him.

"And Murderers!"

CRACK!

Everyone jumped back in shock as Jaune's left hand smashed into the side of the brick building causing a large spider web pattern to appear in the brick wall.

He then got up in Weiss's face and as his eyes glowed dark blue **"Like what your family has done for the past fifty years!"** his voice now replaced by Inu's as he took over Jaune's body.

**"How many innocent Faunus slaves were put to death in dark mines while your family profited from their suffering? How many you insolent little girl? HOW MANY!" **An Inu possessed Jaune screamed to the frightened girl as her back hit the back of the wall.

Weiss eyes were wide in fear as his eyes seemed to glow blue like flames as she could of sworn she saw a terrifying figure behind his eyes. Before Jaune could react Inu went to grab his blade as he felt the spirits undying rage was about to kill the heiress.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha yelled as he snapped back in control. He looked around to see the stunned face's of his friends and the terrified look on Weiss's as she stumbled back from Jaune in fear, the memory of his glowing blue eyes burning into her soul.

Jaune looked down as the flames quickly disappeared from his hand and seeped back into the scar on his had.

"Geez Jaune what the heck was that about?" Yang asked, as she looked at the boy confused and slightly scared just like everyone else. Jaune shook his head as he turned to his friends.

"I'm sorry guys I…I don't know what came over me, I-I'll meet you guys back at beacon" he said as he turned and left his friends that called out to him. But he ignored them as he ran down an alley way and slumped against and abandoned street.

As Jaune tired to catch his breath Inu appeared beside him as he turned to the transparent spirit "What the heck was that Inu! You can't just take over my body like that!" he said aloud to the spirit as he looked down in shame.

**"I'm sorry Jaune…I-I didn't mean to do that. But she was casting blame on all of my people and ignoring the crimes of her family. I promise it wont happen again"** he said as Jaune ran a hand over his face.

"Look I understand that you hate the Schnee family, but don't go taking over my body just to voice your opinions to Weiss. You really scared her, what if she saw something" he said as he feared of the affect he had on her as Inu.

**"She didn't see anything I assure you and I will keep my anger in check…"** he then walked in front of Jaune as he pointed his hand towards the west. **"But walk a field full of your own dead that suffered and died to supply someone else's wealth and tell me you would not feel rage at that"** he said as he receded back into Jaune.

Jaune sighed as he walked away and tried to gather his head after what just happened. "This is going to get harder before it gets better, better start my search" he muttered to himself as he walked the street of Vale.

* * *

><p><strong>Later that night in front of Team JNPR room<strong>

* * *

><p>Jaune walked down the hall as he just returned from his brief walk around Vale, "We couldn't find anything on a girl with fire like eyes and we asked every police station and cop in the city" Jaune said as he walked towards his dorm room.<p>

**"If we want to find her, we have to start searching the dark sides of town if we want some answers" Inu said within Jaune's mind. "But where do we begin our search is the hard part"** he said as Jaune nodded before he looked at his scrolls time.

"Man we were away for a long time, Pyrrha must be worried about me, better not make her wait" he said as he just reached for his teams door when yelling could be heard next door.

"WELL MAYBE WE WERE TIRED OF BEING PUSHED AROUND!" Blake's voice echoed in the dorm before it was followed by silence. Jaune stared briefly before the door burst open and Blake went running out as small tears could be seen as she ran past Jaune.

Ruby soon dashed to the door as she yelled out "Blake wait!" she yelled as she tried to see where the black clad girl had run off to. But she was long gone.

Jaune turned to the girls "What happened?" he asked as Ruby jumped slightly at seeing the blond knight.

"Jaune! When did you get back? Are you feeling better?" she asked as she remembered Jaune's brief moment of anger.

"Yeah I'm fine I'm sorry I scared you guys, it's just something I'd rather not talk about...but what happened and what's wrong with Blake?" he asked as Yang walked up to her sister and fellow blond.

"I don't know Weiss and Blake were arguing and then Blake just ran out of here" yang said as she was worried about her partners sudden and unexpected outburst.

"Will you guys be ok?" he asked concerned.

"We'll be fine Jaune, Blake just needs sometime…Weiss too" Ruby said as Jaune looked past his shoulder to the white haired heiress as she angrily stared out the window.

"Ok well goodnight guys"

"Night Jaune" they said as Jaune returned to his room to reassure his team that his was fine and that there was nothing to worry about.

Pyrrha tired to ask "Jaune are you ok? What's wrong?" she asked as he retuned to his team room.

"I'm fine Pyrrha I just…knew someone I'd rather not talk about. I'm sorry I scared you guys, I promise I'm fine" he said as he forced a smile on his face.

Pyrrha would have argued when Ran placed his hand on her shoulder and shook his head, "He will tell us when he is ready Pyrrha, just don't push it and let it happen" he said as the red hair warrior.

Reluctantly she nodded as the team soon went to sleep, all expect Jaune as he stared up at the ceiling of the room, his left hand hovering above his head as blue flames circulated around the scar.

But his mind was more on Blake and the brief moment when he saw tears coming out of her eyes as she ran past him. _'I wonder why she was crying? Why did she get so upset about Weiss's comments about the Faunus?'_

Jaune asked himself as he wondered about the mysterious black clad girl with the black bow, Inu manifested beside his bed above his dresser as heard the boy's question **"Its because she is a Faunus"** he said as Jaune's eyes widened at this.

_'Blake is a Faunus? But how?'_ he asked as the man pointed to the top of his head.

**"She hides her ears under her bow. Our kind aren't welcome by yours and are constantly discriminated into hiding our true selves…you have seen it yourself have you not?"** he said as Jaune remembered back in the cafeteria when Cardin was bullying Velvet, just because of her ears.

**"Can you imagine what it is like, to be hated and feared because you are different from everyone else…it hurts us inside, the feeling of rejection"** he said as Jaune felt shame in his own people.

"**Your people are always afraid of things you do not understand and act irrationally because of it…but I guess the same can be said of my kind, it is an endless cycle of fear and hate, with no clear end in sight"** he said as he looked out to the moon.

_'Isn't there anything that can change it?'_ Jaune asked as the spirit shook his head.

**"None that I know of maybe, but not yet…and what do you think of her, now that you know her secret?"** he asked as Jaune looked confused at this. **"Will you see her differently now? Or as the person you know?"** he asked as Jaune only smiled slightly.

_'Does it matter?'_ he said as Inu raised an eyebrow at this, _'I don't care if she is a Faunus or not, to me she will always be Blake, and she will always be my friend and I want to help her, like how I want to help you'_ Jaune said as Inu stared in shock at the boy.

He then smiled slightly as he disappeared and left Jaune alone with his thoughts until sleep finally took him and the world was dark for him, his mind now focused on the pain that Blake must be feeling.

And vowed that he would help her and her people, no matter what.

* * *

><p><strong>Ozpin's Office Later that night<strong>

* * *

><p>Late at night at the top of the tower in Beacon was the headmaster's office; this allowed the headmaster to see all of the students in their everyday life.<p>

Originally it was once located on the ground level but Ozpin had redesigned it to act as a command centre if the time ever came, giving him a wide view of the battlefield.

Some would call him paranoid or cautious, he of course prefers the term tactician.

But at the moment nothing else mattered as he scoured through the vast majority of his book collection in an attempt to find a certain book, one that would pertain to a certain blond haired knight. He had a hunch about the boy and his hunches were usually right.

All the time…

Finally after hours of searching he found it as he dusted off the old leather bound book, words written in an old language that few could ever hope to decipher, unless of course you were a headmaster at the top Hunters Academy in all of Remnant.

He placed the book on his desk as he looked at the old and faded book with a great amount of concern as he began to think of the similarities between it and the young Arc as he read the title.

He sighed as he began to the read the contents of the book all the while thinking 'What has happened to you Mister Arc…what have you become?'

He stared down at the cover of the old leather bound book as the words read 'Legend of the GraveWalker: A tale of Two Souls'

* * *

><p><strong>And scene, Well here is Chapter II of Shadows of Remnant sorry for the wait but I have been very busy lately with a small job I was doing that is mentally frustrating and exhausting.<strong>

**But please enjoy and leave a review so that I know what you think of it. Sincerely Masseffect-TxS **


End file.
